slave trade
by Reincarnated-senshi
Summary: "They say the grass is greener on the other side". " I wish I could be there"....... ( if ya wanna know the rest why dont you actually read it this is only a peice)
1. Serenity

Slave Trade  
  
SERENITY:  
  
"They say the grass is greener on the other side". " I wish I could be there"  
  
It's been three days since the attack on the moon. I'm cold, tired....And especially loneily. Mamma told me never to lose hope, she told me never to give up. Since I'm the only Princess here at the moment I'm thinking that all isnt lost. Well not yet at least. I'm a sixteen year old girl.I'm capable of taking care of myself,but still I never thought I'd end up here. Taken so easily.Mamma promised that everything would be okay at the end.I wish the end will get here soon.  
  
Her knees bent and her gown dirty.Smudges covered her face and her sky blue eyes filled with tears.Serenity's arms wrapped around herself tightly and her hair all messy her buns were still perfectly round slightly damaged from the trip from the Moon to the Earth.  
  
She layed in the corner of a dark chamber her body soar and limp from all the fighting back she had done while trying to stay near her mother.Voices were heard in the halls Serenity only closed her eyes and bit her lip. An Elegant voice, almost Goddess-likes poke. "Strip everyone whom is wearing fine garments and pricy jewels, Got that?" a guard nodded and quickly soon after the other voice left more guards waltzed intothe chambers .  
  
A man with long black hair tied up in the back and small curls layed on his forehead stood infront ofa small serenity.A grin covered his face as he pulled the girl up to her knees. "This'll be fun." He licked his lips and then held the girl's wrist in his hands. Navy dark blue eyes met with the sky blue eyes. " Please Mr. Guards-men-Sir! I beg of you! don't hurt me! I have done nothing wrong! and-"she would've cointinued if he hadn't pressed his lips against the girls.She pulled back frightend.The white haired angel huddled back in the corner weeping. the man laughed and kneeled down near her tugging on her clothes."There is something about you lil' girl" he chuckled than tugged harder on the outfit, she wasconfused filled with all kinds of emotions. She resisted his touch and pulled back tugging on her dirty but still white gown.His knuckles grasped onto the satin harder,Sereinty wouldnt release her hold on the dress either. This seemed to only make him angrier. He leaned into the corner ripping the garments off tearing the beautiful satin off her her smal body revealing her pure snow-white skin.She struggled with this man trying to keep as much as she could but he was certainly alot stronger than her.The Guard stretched his hand out grabbing the pearl bracelet on her wrist and ripping it off. Beads spilled everywhere everywhere. Serenity lunged out in tears.He smirked at her than layed a kiss on the girl's temple.As the guard got up he carried himself away with her gown and and her other jewlery.She watched him walk to the door as two other men dressed up in the same armor and gearstood by his side . the guard turned back at the half nake girl and winked at her.Serenity shuddered at this mans rudness.The slender man that stood by his side walked up to the girl throwingsome raggedt clothes on the floor."Is that for me to wear?" Serenity managed to squeak out.The slenderr man nodded andblew his bangs upwards in fustration, he had the same white angel-like hair color as Serenity but not as long.it was tied up in the back aswell.His green pea eyes glared at the girl his facial expression gave a look of disgust. She only stared back innocentlyat him as she moved closer to reach the clothes.The green eyed guard stomped his foot over the clothes and he gave her another death gaze. "You BETTER know where you stand ,Peasent.".  
  
AN: OMG! this is such a tiring day! the week was long... and well... lately I've been reading these books on slavery aand such for my English class. So I had this whole story about SLAVES! it was the perfect ...and also very old topic idea that many have used......whatever...this story is something I needed to put up! why? because.....well.. i'm having a writters block woth my other story Reincarnation ..and another reason is that I wanted to fullfill my need to writethis for ME and For YOU.Oh yes! cheak that story ( Reincarnation, tell me which is better ^.^;;) up too! REMEMBER R&R pls oh pls! ^_^ 


	2. Mercurians

Slave trade  
  
Mercury  
  
Ami eyed most of the Mercurian guards rushing in the castles.Slowly lowering her book to her rigt hip , A mercurian maiden ran through the halls not noticing Princess Ami standing in the middle, her hands full of layout plans and blueprints of such.Right as Ami was about to start walking towards the stairs upwards to the throne room where her mother sat, the maiden bumped right into her letting papers slip through her hands and all over the blue marble tile."p-Princess Ami! I'm so sorry I didnt see you! I was just I...I. I had no right to do that to you!" she bowed down as she lifted the girl up. A blush flew over Ami's face and she wavered a smile on her face. "oh! it's ok! I know that lately this castles been a bit hectec". She patted off the dust if there was any at all on her. She knelt down pickingup one of the blueprints andexamining it quickly." this...perhaps....would this be the only secure thing to do?" she held the paper tightly with her fingers her eyelids dropped down as she handed the paper back to the maiden. "Princess, We never expected them to hit the moon so quickly.They were off guard.To tell you the truth I think... nevermind." she shut down her own opnion in a second than straightened the papers in her hands. Ami lifted her face up. "no...go on please....I'd like to hear your opinions of fate itself..." her hands layed on the maidens shoulder.The maiden smiled and the mumbled to herself in soft words.Ami got closer to hug the maiden.  
  
The maiden closed her eyes and then anticipated for a moment to tell her her own thoughts.Ami was so warm,like being held by a savior."Princess...I beleive that it's too late. We are next I can feel it.I just know.." the maiden closed her eyes holding the papers to her chest. "how do you know?" ami's voice asked curiosly."princess...I just know that I can feel it in my heart...my soul....and in my veins...it's bound to be destiny..the end of everything." ami's eyes stayed shocked and she concentrated her mind on her words. Soul..heart, veins...destiny...and ..."the end of everything" the words slipped out of her mind and into the room. the maiden was shocked to hear them her eyes gre wide as she looked at the girl. "Well it doesnt have to be the end...we can try to defy destiny." Ami walked to the girls side and lowered her face as she pulled her hands to her chest"how so.."she whispered out." How? ..we can fight back....we save our future if we try hard...thats what our Queen, your mother is trying to do now...defy destiny....noone believes me that we are the next to be hit so as in my respect for you, princess."..."go to the planet Uranus.Hide there , Princess Haruka will be able to save you."she closed her eyes and then lowered her face aswell. Ami turned to hug her once more "For everyones sake...I believe you the truth in your words.... they tell me so.I know my mother will think foolish of me but your words.... I will gop and fight back with all my power! thank you maiden thankyou." ami hugged her again and ran down the hall ways towards the stairs.she disappered faster than ever so distant. "princess, your forgot your book".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"my pearl..." a small white pearl layed on the cement floor. Serenity scampered towards the pearl on her knees grabbing the pearl quickly it layed on her palm now. It was quite ironic that a princess could now forever live in a dump like this. What were they going to do with them anyways.Those rude menthat came in a while back had stolen her confidence and stepped on her spirit shaddering it like a glass gem being thrown onto the floor.Almsot seemed so hopless."no..I cant think like that now..The planetary guardians are still alive and still fighting back for justice...they'll win.." the good guys always won...right?i cant help this i feel like i'm going crazy i talk to myself to keep me sane...oreven though it makes meseem in-sane. i'm loneily...and hungry.... "I want food!" sh complained hugging her body and pressing it against the brick walls."I dont want to be here!..I want to be home.......with my mother in the moon palace in my room." my room. she thought to herself again. Her lips curved into a smile revealing tearful eyes and a warm memory of her in her room with a black cat.Luna...what a beautiful name.Mamma gave that name to her...In fact to think of it, Mamma was the one whom brought her that cat.She remembered her mothers words that day she brought luna to her. "this small kitty will always watch over you! dont ever forget about this cat,understand my sweet bunny?" the warm memory faded away into nothingness as she awoke in the cold chamber huddle ina corner."momma I never understood that day..I still wonder....whatever did you mean by that?" she closed her eyes and small sniffles were released.  
  
An: . this one didnt come out as I expected ... V.v;; anyways... i was hoping this one would be well written but it was..so good.Actually i ended up realizing that i couldnt let you all hanging on Sere-chan (sere= serenity ^.^) ^_^ So.... i had to add her in...hey have you all guess who were those three guys in the first chappy and whose that mysterious women? teeheehee e-mail me i'd like to know ur guesses ^_^;; and to those review comments...multi partner *giggles*you'll just have to coint. reading ^_^;; pls dont stop reading! 


	3. Between the lines

Mercurians  
  
Ami was running faster and faster through the halls the tapping of her glass heelsclashing at the floor as she ran desperatly in search of her mother, Athena. Just a lil' more ahead was her mothers throne room, Her mother was so busy protecting their well being on mercury .It almost seemed like she had no time at all for her daughter. Finally she reached the doors , quickly catching her breathe and straighting out her gown she pusged open the doors, "Mother I'm-" "Oh! Ami, I had no idea you were here...Come now and feast your eyes on the sheild Officer Sala,one of the finest of mercury's high officials." she turned and smiled kidly at the officer whom kept her eyes focused on the plans. Ami nodded. "Oh yes Ami whatever brought you here to this discussion?" Ami blushed slightly and held her head down, finally she cleared her throat "Mother, I was thinking ... since I'm only a bother here..." her mother quickly shot a quick gance at her daughter and brought her close. "Ami! dont say such words! You are my daughter! my beautiful , brillliant daughter, your my sweet, innocent, gentle, angel-icicle! You are certainly not any bother to me!" now ami found herself being rocked in her mothers arms just like when she was younger.This feeling it was icy and still warm. "Ami go on tell me what you ask of me.." a gentle smile was shot down at ami. "mother, I want to go visit Haruka-sama on uranus.I just thought that we could have our lil' talks like we used to.. " a slight smile formed on her face. her mother nodded and layed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'd rather have you here in case of any attacks I would be able toprotect you ..well.... Only this time..because of all the fighting thats been going around the galaxy...mabey you'll be a lil' safer ONLY this time ,dear." she smiled and held her close. "thank you mother" she whispered back to her. Slowly they drifted apart and she left the room quietly.As soon as she made it out of the throne room she closed her eyes and gave a great sigh of relief. "thankyou so much for trusting me mother." she quickly started off down the hall heading to the transporter chambers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So? has it come to a conclusion? which ones will be taken to the auctions?" A beautiful red haired woman stood her voice was passive. Her hands lingered themselves onto the mans broad chest a slight smirk covering his mouth as he leaned next to her ear to whisper something soft. "It doesnt really matter." The same man from before with long black hair stepped foward pushing the man aside. "Thats enough buddy, why dont you bid on one of the slaves to give you the pleasure you seek" the man gave a loud grunt as he walked back to the gates. The wagon will be outside you can place the slaves in there ...I'll be waiting " he walked himsef proudly out of the chambers there . "Seiya..... I told you not to interfere with my duty." she passed him by and quickly headed toward the chambers with a large amount of keys. "come on I'll need your assistance taking the slaves to the wagon." he stared at his beloved she was still very elegant even when she was angry. "hmphf.... Well I just dont see why you need such Ugly Men to romp with...they arent worthy of you." her hands slid over the lock and placed the key in place, unlocking the gates."Seiya...I'm not going to argue with you....now hurry and take that thing over there-"she glanced at the small snoring girl in disgust."- to the wagon i[ve got things to do.... today...so much work.." she sighed and quickly walked over to another chamber placing the keys in place . "Taiki!hurry over here and help Seiya pull the kugage onto the wagon" taiki walked over to where this beauty of a woman stood . "yes madam'" he put down his book and walked directly into the chambers grabbing slaves by the wrist and dragging them to the wagon "hurry up, lets go..." Yaten seemed to escape this work again as he complained to the beautiful red head in letting him do another task.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Strong hands dumped the bundle into the wagon. Small moans came from the small girl sort of annoyed and still filled with so mch emotion.where was she now? her yes fluttered open and she began t look at her surroundings a tacky brown lil wagon that seemed to trap her in. she kunged foward to the small bars that were to tiny to even let her pinky slip through. There was no chance at escape.." what am I doing here.... I dont belong cage! I'm not a slave..." she complained a lil more only to find herself facing another man on the other side of the gates.She gasped loudly and fell back her body clashing against the wood and a pinkish purple area that now covered her right arm. "ow...."she whimpered the man only stared at her with a haughty gaze then a burst of laughter. "ya know slave girl...I've never actually wanted a peasant so badly.... I might just bid on you" he chuckled and walked back to the doors to retrieve more of the slaves for the auction. "jerk... I'm brought down to this god forsaken place ..taken away from all my loves...." tears trinkled down from her eyes staining her cheeks. "I'm being harassed here momma...I miss you!" she wrapped her arms around her knees pulling them towards her chest crying .Warm memories sliced through her mind again....the moon kingdom.... it was so joyous... she remembered when her mother sent her to the transportation room to greet her guests when she was six years old......  
  
** "mamma do I have to go cant you come with!?! Rei-chan's always bossing me around...and she's always mad...she doesnt like me..." Lil' Sere pouted as her mother straigtened her buns " "..... it's said 'With Me',Darling! It's out of respect! you have to goand no...I cannot go with you this is your job to show our guests how well mannered you are!!....and she doesnt hate you! She shows how much she cares about you that way!" her mother layed a light kiss on her forehead and then walked over to the doors to the transporter chamber. "you stay here and greet her!"she shook her finger than lightly pressed it against her nose making serenity let a giggle loose.As she closed the door leaving her daughter in the room alone.Sere walked around a bit fumbling with fingers nervous as usual. She walked towards one of the walls looking at herself in the mirror her buns stoood out like a bunny finally she slumped down wrinkling the dress that her mother told her not to mess up. Quickly she took off the slippers that were on her feet and began messing with her toes counting them and wiggling them about. she giggled at herself for a while. "Is this the kind of greeting you give here on the Moon?" a vexatious voice plopped out of nowhere and behind her stood a tall figure with violet blackish girl her dress fit snug around her and violet eyes with a heat gaze starring down at the girl with her toes. "Rei-rei! your here! I didnt see you just now" she leaped up and pounced onto the girl sending her down to the ground rumpling up her well ironed gown. "Serenity! please we're on the floor!" quickly they both got up and rei found herself being tightly attached to a smaller sere. ** "Rei- rei..... " the small girl held her knees tigther than before .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN:(color coated version)  
  
^___^ .  
  
the colors! OMG! the colors!  
  
------ HeyHeyHoo! well I was worrying on ami but WE cant forget about our lovely Serenity! whatcha think so far? I know..it's not to well but hey I promise ya! next one's gonna be intresting...! i mean well...with all the exitment you'll be getting...^.^ hey didja guys like that part of Sere and Rei-rei ^_^ it's so kawaii! MY FAV. PART teehee.  
  
.  
  
.(MEANWHILE reincarnation is being put on hold O.o;; why? well because people liike this one alot better i think V.V and well i'm still having problems on what i should do with the others..  
  
.  
  
I'm thinking of writting a peachgirl fic ^.^ ..... oh yes!i almost forgot! DO NOT WORRY all the others will prop pup soon enough be paitent! ^.^;; ja-ne! 


	4. One step away

One step away  
  
Ami stood at the doorway to the transporter chambers slowly her fingers roamed the door she took in a deep breath and quicklypulled up to her neck searching for something.Her hands searching for the necklace that was passes on from Each of the Royal Mercurians.Her fingers touched the small blue stone soft like marble but strong like a diamond.For a good two minutes she stood there."Well no time like the present." ami pushed in the doors and peeked in. A tall guard sat near the teleporter on a stool half asleep half awake. The guards on Mercury always were so hard working they would end up half asleep on the job! There he was. Curly brown shaggy hair all ruffled up "ehem!"Ami cleared her throat as she walked in the guard quickly plopped up extremely alert. "athena! I wasnt asleep on the job I swear just my eyes I had them closed but that doesnt mean I was asleep!no!It's I wasnt asleep!" he stuttered bowing down before her Ami only moed her hand over the shaggy hair and patted it "oh. well..Urawa...I'm not my mother..and you dont have to bow!" she giggled a little then pulled back her hand. "ami?!" the gentlemen rose up jumping closer to her he had his hand stretched out behind hi head and began to blush while small chucckles came out of his mouth. "Ami heh heh.. I ..you.. Athena... you've grown so beautiful..just like the goddess..er..Athena.."Ami blushed and shook her head "sthats so sweet of you, Urawa.". Urawa had had a crush on her since she was abot twelve years old.The memories flowed right into her mind.  
  
** Urawa an in-training guardsmen , Ami was in the library studying as usual. There she sat with a gigantic book on the table. Her glasses right on the tipppity tip of her nose, half way falling off.a nervous boy stood with a blue rose carried in his hands he stood a couple of feet behind her fumbling on what to say. Ami turned her head slightly glancing over her shoulder wincing at the young man behind her. He had seemed to always be following her...never having the guts to just come out and tell her what to say. she picked up the heavy book and dragged over to where he stood figiting, "hello"her voice gentle and kind the boys face lifted and he stared at her silent.A huge amount of blush swept over his face and his hand pushed out foward"here...This is...for..." Ami looked down at the blue rose....it was absolutely gorgeous what a silly, sweet,absolute boy! she leaned in foward smelling the flower as he held it "For me? .....it's wonderful..thankyou."  
  
He chuckled a bit and tensed up his hand now pressing tightly against the stem of the rose.As nervous as he was he was reluctant to notice his own hand filling with blood."Oh my goodness! your bleeding!" she shouted out a bit and shushes filled the library.She grabbed him by the arm taking him outside and grabbing a scarf.Quickly wrapping it around his hand "be more careful......she leaned inandblew on the wound he seemed to turn a bright red now and nodded.** "Urawa! It's good to see you!It's been quite a while...last time I saw you you were busy training to... well, be a guard here." she prressed her hand tightly onto his examining the area. A light scar was still there. A huge frown dropped over her face and she blew over the hand again. "I'm sorry you were in pain because of me."she moved backward and stepped near a control pad. "Ami! you haveno reason to be sorry! I was just... er...ya now...boy thing I guess." she giggled then roamed her fingers over the buttons. "Ami? what are you doing here anyways?" Ami stopped her lingering and looked at him. "I'm...going to Uranus...."she sent a warm smile to him and he sent one back to."oh. Uranus...why are you going there?" she twirled around on her heel and walked to the transporter "just a quick visit." Urawa ran to the girl. She was so beautiful standing on the transporter pad. "okay ...er...would you like me to ssist you there ?" she shook her head then lifted her hand to her chest. "trust me...I'm not a little girl..I'll be okay." he nodded then walked to the controls pressing the button down. In a matter of seconds the cheerful girl he had fallen in love wioth was gone. "Ami.... I became a guard to be near you...not to lose you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ami could'nt wait to smell it.... it was the smell of landing on a planet of skills of strength..Very similar to her friend Mako's home planet. The smell of battle and still elegance. Yet... this stench was not elegant..still beautiful but filled with war..... and determination but still something was diffrent ..something.  
  
A bright light flashed through and she fell right down out of the teleporter."Agh!"her screams echoing and stopping something to late into a halt.Collapsing onto a hard ground. She began to cough and cough the dust had seemed to get into her lungs.This was definatly NOT URANUS...... where was she? lost perhaps. She glimpsed around fwapping the air side to side so all the dirt would soon fade.Trottling noises wheels rocks? neighing? before she could get out of the way a wopoden wagon collided with her horses out of control.It was useless trying to move it was either bve killed by raging horses or by wheels from the wooden vehical.slowly the wagon stopped dust flung everywhere. Her body flattened against the ground her chest rising upwards then back down in the same sequence.Ami's breath was heavy to weak. She had thught that Uranus had their transporters in the castles...in a chamber..at least near her . What had happened?  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: (was that too much? like in memories-wise? cuz you'll be seeing many memories, just to let you know! ^_^ oh yes! almost forgot is it intense yet? ami-chan oh no what the hecks going on!nuuuuu! what happens next?  
  
*theater music plays ----thun thun thun!*)  
  
^^;; ok...? dont look at me weird! I know my last "An" was cooky and strange... V.V;; I seemed crazy to the unknown eye....but hey I cant help it! I had written the AN in a certain text color...like a rainbow... and i assumed too much all at once. I had thought that just mabey it would come out in color... v.v .Obviously I was WRONG...DEAD-WRONG! .  
  
Yes now i know that is quite impossible. Oh it's so weird I can write this really long story and it seems like alot but... it ends up being so small here on fanfic.net... yes i know this is a longie so forgive me! but hey i'm paying you all back for all those shorty ones i did  
  
^.^... hmmmm i just realized how long my An's are..... hm...strange.. V.v;; NE WAYZ  
  
I'll be kind of doing tests and stuff lets see if you all get this  
  
(look below ^.^ tell me, do u all see a pic?) e-mail me or just right in the review area! but hey dont forget to review on the actual story!) ^.~ R&R  
  
[pic] (have u seen these 10th aniversery pics? if ya want i can send them to you by e-mail they are so gorgous really! Naoko really does out do herself! *nodds*)^-^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
k 


	5. familer faces

Familer Faces  
  
The wagon had halted but it was too late. Dust everywhere,a large amount of pain and a blackout. ~*~  
  
small noises of rocksclashing against wood.the bumps on the road didnt seem to help either.Finally the blue haired girl dragged herself up. She focused her eyes at where she was.A wagon.Ami pulled up her hand to her aching head, it was raging her heart was now calm from before.Quickly she examined the area onnly to see a small prisnor sniffling in a corner peeking into a crack in the wagon.The other girl hadnt noticed she had woken up yet and ami was afraid to make sudden movements.She examined her clothing....it was no longer the blue silky gown she wore last.Now it was a poorly sewn together piece of clothe that covered herself.She stayed in thought then it came to her...The Necklace!...they took it! shimatta she cursed to herself. Those bastards had tooken her necklace! she could hardly bare it."urg.." the moan slipped from her lips.suddenly the prisnor turned noticing the girl whom had awaken from quite a long sleep. "your awake?" Ami nodded and then looked at the prisnor.It was an amazing site! Somehow she seemed so familer... something about her.Her sky blue eyes and her light light blonde silver like strands of hair....she seemed awfully familer.But still no she couldnt figure it out. ~~~~  
  
Her Aqua-marine eyes and short black-blue hair.The way she carried herself all elegant like and still very dirty. This girl.... sat kneeled down starring back at her just as if she was. Deja~vu. Surely she had to know this girl.Then it happened something that glistened in her mind deep in way in.  
  
** 9yr. old serenity stood at a table with a worksheet that her tutor left her with.Her small hands wrinkling up the edges of the paper.A feathered pen tickling her nose.Shaklily letting droplets of ink on the paper. She couldnt think.... finally she came up with an easy solution! she quickly scampered off into princess ami's book bag. Most people on Mercury were advanced and had fancy technical devices.... such as the known 'calculator'.Pulling out a small blue blue calculator."heehee...yaay! easy!"she said in her high pitched voice quickly poking at the buttons to figure out the answer."Sere.." lil'Serenity knew exactly whom that was.She also knew how angry she'd be if she were caught cheating... and the puncihsment Miss Sakiko would give her  
  
" you shouldnt be be using a calculater!" quickly the girl sat down next to her grabbing the calculater and shutting it off. "ami! your not going to tell sakiko are you?" she whimpered and pressed her face against the other girls. ami couldnt help but laugh." oh sere...... your always doing that kind of stuff! if Miss Sakiko finds out she wont be pleased! So I wond tattle on you ...but I will help you." ami was so smart so sweet and carried herself in such elegance. "really!"the small 9yr. old shouted with glee as she huggled the other girl."your so smart ami-chan! thanks a ton!" ami straightened her posture and giggled as she looked at the younger girl."well lets see where you are at and what level you are, shall we?" sere nodded and pulled her chair closer to the other girls. quickly she examined the paper.a huge flush flew over her face as she went down the list of problems."well this is obviously and easy subject to touch! all you must know are your basics! " sere mumbled then tugged on the girls shoulder. "How much of the basics?" Ami pulled out her pencil and and layed it out on the tabel. "dont worry this is 1st grade material!"she chuckled a bit then let usagi figure it out.a small moaning came from the lil' girl. "sere? is somethng wrong?" theyounger girl turnedaround and let her emotion go wild. she lesaped into the girls arms and began to cry. "I dont understand it!"AMi let out a sigh and grtabbed thepencil. "Ok, i'll show you but you better pay attention." the smaller girl nodded. Quickly she summed up the easy numbers and then turned to show the girl. " did you get it?" and of course there the small girl lay her head leaning aginst the tabel her eyes shut .... all you could hear were the noises of smallsnores. She was obviously asleep.**  
  
"Serenity......"the words slipped out. The girl on the the other side stiffened..this gir whom was just thrown in here knew her name?! ...who was she?  
  
"pardon, do I know you?" The cornflower blue eyed girl asked as she struggled to her knees leaning in next to the stranger.  
  
AN: I;m tired...I came home from a very stressing day of a concert/competion/recital thinger ma jinger for my band..... V.V;; danm Mr band directors! agh! X.X it's not there fault I suck..... I apolagize and wish that we get a really good mark for the performace rating thinger ma jinger ...I also hop the band made it through that sight reading thing too..... 


	6. Destruction of the Moon

The Destruction of the Moon  
  
".....Do I know you?" The smaller girl lunged foward her hands still flat on the wooden cage they were in. "huh?" "I'm sorry..I guess I was talking without knowing!...." the blue haired girl giggled then tilted back. She rested against the sturdy shack."So.. How exactly did I end up here? and where are we going?" her eyes shifted back to the smaller girl still making no sudden movements. Sere crawled up to the other girl squinting her eyes staring at her."Ames-- oh! I mean! ...er... I mean well I dont know how you ended up here they just found you and dumped you in here with me.. " ami kept her eyes on the girls soft hair . "oh.....and where are we gong?" the smaller girl shook her head and then got closer to her. " to the auctions.....Oh! shoot!"she snapped her fingers and bit down on her lip."whats wrong?" ami scooted to where the girl stood and patted her shoulder. "I never introduced myself..... My name is Serenity...but everyone calls me Sere" she shot a grin towards theo ther girl only to find the other one in total shock. "did....perhaps...Are you her? Serenity..Final heir to the Silver Imperium crystal? and future Queen of the Moon?" Serenitys eyes widened as the girl kept on. "..how... did you know that?" her fingers covering her gaping open mouth."well..... Everyone in this galaxy knows of ....oh....but then that means.... oh my god it's true....... and luna she couldnt prevent it.oh but...that doesnt matter anymore I found you!" Ami flew foward hugging the girl with open arms tears striding down her cheeks as she held onto the pigtailed girl. "but...I still have no clue to who you are.." . Ami pulled herself away fro the girl and a smile spread acros her face. "It's me Ami, the future heir of the Mercurian civilization." Sere shook her head in disbelief. 8yrs. It had been Eiighyt years since she had last seen Ames."ames.....it's ...it's you!" she pulled closer to her smileing and giggling" I'm so happy to see you!".  
  
the wagon began to slow down from it's usual pace now. the bumps getting slightly calmer.the two girls were huddled together in a corner smiling at this chance of meeeting. protector and princess... reuninted. "Ames......Have you seen the others?" she smiled at her as she leaned against her friend. "no.. I havent seen them for wuite a while...after the training on the moon we had to go back to our planets and learn the ways of our culture. Being a Mercurian and heir I had more of a respect..and was made sure I kept in-line. Though..I had heard that the moon was attacked on a very surprised timing. Everyone is planning and on Mercury.....mother is taking charge and more seriously she is planning attack. Yet she thinks I am on Uranus at the moment.... and look at the danger I am in..... I'm being taken to an auction. " ami giggled for a while her expression loose then serious once more. the little girl next to her saddened as well. "Mamma was in the gardens at the time. I was in my room.There I sat onext to the window looking at mamma picking flowers. I was just sitting and relaxing.Thats when I heard the crash... Asudden burst and the floors began to shakeI remember running out to the halls and seeing all the maids running.They were scaried too. I had no idea what was going on.If I only wouldve known.Down the halls guardsmen were running they were yelling things out... Andthen when I ran down the stair I bumped into one of them.He yelled at me and told me to find a safer place. People were shouting out that the castle wassurrounded.... and wories for the queen. As I reached the bottom floor I saw luna. She hsd so much fear in her eyes."Sere Closed her eyes and sighed.her hands reaching to her neck.She cleard her throat and began again. "Luna took my hand in hers and pulled me along.She kept on shreiking and I remeber some of the few last words she had told me as she grabbed me and hid me in on of the closets."Never give up serenity, you have to stay strong...stay here...I'll be back" Once she closed the door I heard deep voices..voices that didnt sound familer whatsoever. I heard them talking to luna asking what they did with the girl, she seemed to have hid me quite well if the could dare find her in a closet.I pened the door slightly to see if she was okay.She wasnt. the held onto her wrist tightly the guards and leather and armour of diffeerent shades.Silver ,Gold and Bronmze armour all over. Luna couldnt seem to fight back.I wanted to jump out and help her, what help would that be..she risked her life to protect me...I would only make it worse.They found me either way...Ten I was just being shipped and shipped til' I got on earth. Now I'me here..." "Sere, we must get out of here...." Ami pulled the girl closer holding her in her arms. "but how?"  
  
~*~  
  
AN: I'm sorry for such a delay.And strill this couldve been Much better... u.u  
  
I know i know! It suxs! but.... *ahem* It'll do for now.. I'm just not in the mood for writting this one anymore either..I guess it's only when I feel like writtting .  
  
V.V; And Also I dont know what to do with the story line! .  
  
plus this fanfic of sm was suppose to help me get out of my blockage for my reincarnated senshi F.F. u.u; In fact it didnt help remove the blackage either. ^^;  
  
. so I'm prolly' gonna update this one the least..... ^^; You and I both knew this was going to happen! why you ask? because I was being selfish.. I used this F.F. to help me take off a blockage that never left! And I've grown tired with this one...it's so..feh. so lets leave this one at it's odd triangle... If you really want me to write more of this ..be my guest and email me at nabiki13@ranmamail.com or just tell me so in the review area...  
  
so If you really want this story to coint. Mabey I'll let this one live but if not then it's just a waste of space but It'll stay here on F.F. .net .  
  
tootles  
  
-tired and selfish me 


End file.
